


Q & A: Enjoyment

by Bright_Elen



Series: Q & A [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Banter, Cooking, Dialogue-Only, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Food as a Metaphor for Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Elen/pseuds/Bright_Elen
Summary: Thanks toTheLoyalRoyalGuardfor the prompt and the beta. 💚
Relationships: Cassian Andor/K-2SO
Series: Q & A [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628287
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	Q & A: Enjoyment

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [TheLoyalRoyalGuard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theLoyalRoyalGuard) for the prompt and the beta. 💚

"Kay? What are you doing?"

"I should think it's fairly obvious."

"Well, yes, I can see you're cooking. I mean, why?"

"Asking one question when you intend another is a very frustrating organic habit."

"Unfortunately, yes. But you still haven't answered mine." 

"Humans require food to survive, Cassian. I know this is a difficult concept for you." 

"I've been doing fine with ration bars." 

"You have a non-standard definition of 'fine,' but that's another argument entirely. Pertinent to this one, humans _also_ require variety to increase enjoyment, and there are many reputable sources indicating that enjoyment increases absorption of nutrients." 

"The difference can't be that large, can it?"

"In some of the studies, it increased nutrient absorption by two hundred and eighteen point eight percent." 

"Huh." 

"I anticipated you would not appreciate this. Fortunately, I do not care." 

"But you care about my nutrition enough to make...what is this?"

"Bantha stew using a Yavinese recipe. Last month you enjoyed a similar dish made by Dameron."

"I seem to recall you making fun of me for that." 

"I was making fun of the reversal of your opinion of his cooking, not your enjoyment." 

"Oh, of course. Shit, this is _spicy_."

"I seem to have miscalculated the correct quantity of chile. I will alter your dish to make it more palatable." 

"Don't you dare."

"So, you do like it."

"Yeah. Thanks." 

"I should have predicted you would enjoy food that induces a severe mucous membrane reaction." 

"Probably."

"What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"You could be trying to examine my hands for stray organic matter. It would be problematic if it were left to decompose, and— oh. Oh. Is this a kiss?"

"Do you like it? You said before, that you wouldn't know until you tried it."

"...I like it."


End file.
